Destinos
by mizkenzo
Summary: E se ... - COMPLETA -
1. Chapter 1

História baseada num dos meus filmes preferidos. Vou fazer alterações. Espero que gostem J

I

Acordou tarde, estava cansada e um mote de coisas que ainda faltava fazer. Mas, todo o novo começo trás uma nova alegria. Tinha a certeza que este começo traria boas energias! Novo ano vida nova! Aos 28 anos estava de mudança para outra cidade. Ia deixar Tóquio com um novo horizonte pela frente. De Nova Iorque tinha chegado uma proposta para ingressar na gerência de um novo Museu de Arte Oriental. Levantou-se e respondeu às quase 50 chamadas da amiga Mako que a andava ajudar com todas as mudanças.

Calma- pensou - ainda faltam alguns dias para a minha partida.

Levantou da cama e foi comer qualquer coisa. Andava ansiosa por isso a fome não era muita. De pijama e com a caneca favorita na mão, ficou ali a admirar a sua rua, clássica no estilo arquitetónico e no comércio, crianças passando, senhoras com o clássico quimono, bicicletas correndo. Nova Iorque ia deixar saudades da azáfama mas ao mesmo tempo calmaria típica do subúrbio de Tóquio que era onde se sentia confortável. Mas, a vida é para ser vivida, se não arriscarmos caímos na monotonia, a vida passa e chegamos ao fim cheios de remorsos por não tentar o que nos foi oferecido. Vestiu qualquer trapo que tinha por lá, confortável, liguou a Mako e disse que estava pronta, podia aparecer. Continuou a encaixotar, passado um pouco ela apareceu e começou a ajudar.

Credo! – disse - não sabia que tinha tanta coisa no meu pequeno apartamento.

Encomendaram pizza e ficaram ali a divagar no meio de caixotes e caixotinhos sobre algumas relíquias que não fazia sentido levar. Roupas e afins decidiu oferecer pra instituições. Estavam a organizar um jantar para a última noite assim ia levar outras das suas tralhas para o pessoal escolher e ficar com um "recuerdo" seu.

Da parte da tarde já tinham dado um avanço enorme nas arrumações, ou pelo menos Kaoru pensava que sim mas falta sempre qualquer coisa. Mako ligou para a transportadora e disse que poderiam passar no último dia até as 17horas para carregar a caixotada! De parte, Mako, encontra uma caixa com um K, abriu e viu algumas fotos, uma espada em miniatura, dois bilhetes de cinema e mais uma data de recordações e objectos que lhe fizeram confusão.

\- O que é isso Kaoru?

\- Oi?! Ah, bem, isso são umas coisas que tinha aí de parte. Alguns dos objetos não são meus por isso não faço ideia do que vou fazer. Não queria dar porque não é meu mas também não faço ideia onde mora o dono.

\- Sim, mas então, quem é?

\- PPff, isso são coisas de um antigo namorado, sabes como sou, guardo tudo. Tenho alguma dificuldade em me desfazer das coisas. Por falar nisso, onde meteste o meu álbum com as fotos da Universidade? Isso tem de ir comigo!

\- Está ali algures numa caixa, MAS ISSO AGORA NÃO INTERESSA! Contaaa-mmee sobre esse namorico!

\- Ora, contar o que, eu tinha uns 17 anos, a coisa durou quase um ano. Cada um seguiu a sua vida. Nada de especial.

\- Humm, deve ter sido mesmo bom, da maneira que falas…

\- !? Foi bom, rápido e doloroso. Mas já passou, não tenho qualquer sentimento à cerca disso.

\- Doloroso?

\- Oh, não me faças falar de algo que não tem importância. Não fiques invejosa. Tenho ali uma caixa também com coisas tuas.. Quando ficas cá em casa depois de saídas à noite é só roupa interior espalhada por aí, meias e afins que quase dá para abrir uma loja! Leva isso também!

\- AHAHAHA, bem que nunca mais vi a minha tanga às pintinhas!

\- Não quero saber, leva leva!

Ficaram ali a rir um bocado, Mako era despassarada, só não perdia a cabeça porque obviamente está agarrada ao resto do corpo.

No penúltimo dia a rotina foi a mesma. Acordar tarde. Estava quase tudo pronto por isso Kaoru aproveitava o conforto da sua cama até poder! Tinha de relaxar para depois enfrentar o stress de uma grande cidade norte americana. Como tinha de entregar algumas coisas e deixar outras em casa dos seus pais saiu depois de almoço. Mako ficou em sua casa a lutar com fita adesiva e embrulhos.

Depois de passar em casa saiu com as lagrimas nos olhos, os pais nunca estão prontos para ver os filhos saírem de casa quanto mais do país. Planeava vir ao Japão pelo menos uma vez por ano e planeava também que os seus pais e amigos a fossem visitar sempre que pudessem. É complicado ir embora logo dois dias depois do ano novo…

Chegou a casa e Mako acabava de pousar o telemóvel.

\- Estavas a ligar para quem?

\- Hum, não me mates! – sorriu

\- Então?

\- Liguei para o Hideki, perguntei sobre esse teu ex.

\- Quê?

\- Calma, como ele é uma das pessoas que conheces à mais tempo pensei que me pudesse dar o nome dessa caixa "K".

\- Mas para quê mulher?

\- Porque sou curiosa e porque não há necessidade de acabar no lixo.

\- Estás mais importada que eu… Além disso se me tivesses perguntado também te tinha dito..

\- Descobri que se chama Kenshin Himura e que vocês eram do mesmo grupo de amigos. Hideki também não tem qualquer contacto com ele.

\- É provável. Ele saiu do país há alguns anos atras.

\- Contudo, liguei para o número de informações e deram-me dois contactos. Um é de um senhor de Yokohama e que tem cerca de 70 anos. Outro..

\- Mas como é que sabes?

\- Porque liguei para ambos! Então, o outro provavelmente é o teu ex!

\- Ainda bem prara ti..

\- Quem atendeu foi a secretária. Deixei recado e o número de telefone.

\- Mas que raio de importância estás a dar a isso. Nem penses em convidar para o jantar de despedida de amanha. Não há contacto, não o vejo à uns 10 anos, não me diz nada, percebes?

\- Sim, calma! Não convidei, só disse que a Kaoro Kamiya tinha umas coisas para lhe entregar. Se fizesse favor de entrar em contacto.

\- Bah! Como queiras, eu tenho mais em que pensar! Devias trabalhar na policia! Vamos continuar a empacotar!

Não ficou chateada por ter ido à procura daquele sujeito. Não ficou de maneira nenhuma. Pensou no fim em tirar as fotos e deixar a caixa numa loja de coisas em segunda mão! Fácil!


	2. Chapter 2

Lica: Obrigado! Como disse esta história é baseada numa já existente (que não é de minha autoria). Já está feita, só tive de reformular. Está quase tudo, só que não vou postar tudo ao mesmo tempo. Vou deixar ganhar suspense :D

"estipula o casal na montagem da fic, que fica mais fácil de encontrarem sua estória" – Acho que já fiz isso. Não percebo ainda muito bem este site. Confira para mim se já está em ordem ok? Obrigada *

II

Acordou cedo, como todo o bom empresário e encostado na cama começou a ler o jornal económico do dia. Passado algum tempo levantou-se, colocou a sua Opera favorita na aparelhagem e foi até ao closet escolher a indumentária para o último dia de trabalho e do ano. Antes de sair passou no quarto e acordou aquela super modelo que tinha passado a noite consigo.

\- A economia está a chamar por mim. Tenho de ir, fica à vontade.

\- Nem na véspera do ano novo?

\- O dinheiro não tem hora marcada.

\- Pfff.. também vou sair, tenho de viajar para Osaka, a minha família é de lá, vou passar o ano novo com eles.

\- Boa sorte com o trânsito infernal!

\- Vou de comboio Kenshin! Comboio!

\- Melhor! Bom ano para ti!

\- Para ti também, tenta não passar a meia-noite no escritório. No dia 3 estou de volta e passo por cá para festejar a nossa passagem de ano!

\- Estarei à tua espera!

Despediram-se com um beijo cheio de luxuria

Estava frio, apertou a gabardine e saiu da penthouse de luxo no centro da cidade. Ouvindo rádio alto conduziu contente o seu Ferrari até à porta de um dos prédios mais altos de Tóquio. Saiu do carro e deixou as chaves ao funcionário para que arrumasse o carro.

Entrou e seguiram-se algumas reuniões com acionistas. Falaram de ações e remates do fim do ano, de valores muito altos de dinheiro. As secretárias imprimiam e corriam para a sala principal para fazer chegar papeladas que eram exigidas em reuniões, recados, pessoas em espera ao telefone. O importante seria o fecho de um negócio com uma empresa que estava em falência. Eles precisavam de dinheiro, a empresa de negociar a proposta mais baixa. Eram eles quem estava a entrar em falência portanto provavelmente estava no papo.

O fim do dia chegou, a sua secretária passou pelo meu escritório com algumas anotações.

\- Sr. Himura prometa-me que não ficará aqui. Tire o dia de amanha para descansar. Não estará cá ninguém.!

\- Sim, amanha não venho. Quanto a hoje à noite não tardarei em ir para casa. Abrirei uma garrafa de champanhe e assistirei a qualquer coisa na televisão. Acho que não a ligo à meses!

\- Faz muito bem! Entretanto tenho um recado que chegou ontem. Uma assistente de uma tal de Kamiya, deixou o número de telefone e disse que tinha algumas coisas para entregar.

\- Humm, Kamiya.. – olhou com uma expressão estranha para o papel com o nome e contacto

\- Uma das suas fãs?

\- Humm não.. Fomos namorados no liceu. Depois fui tirar o doutoramento aos Estados Unidos e perdemos o contacto.

\- Oh, que triste! Vamos ligar então!

Assim que a secretaria pega no telefone e começa a teclar o número, sobre a mão dela pousa a mão de Kenshin que faz com que o telefone volte a desligar.

\- Ora essa, o que está a fazer?

No momento chega um dos chefes de Himura.

\- Não consigo perceber o que te prende aqui a esta hora.

\- O mesmo que a ti!

O dinheiro não tinha hora nem festividades, deram uma gargalhada e serviram um whiskey.

\- Sabes que preciso de ti leão. Terás de rematar este grande negócio. Os lucros serão enormes.

\- Conta comigo. Nunca falhei. Vou ser implacável.

\- Diz-me Hisako, o que farias se tivesses um recado de uma ex namorada de longa data nesta altura?

\- Longa data? Hum.. – encostado na poltrona com ar duvidoso atirou – Himura, assuntos do passado são para ficar no passado. São como facturas, arquivas durante 3 anos e depois rasgas e mandas fora ! – riu

\- Tens toda a razão, provavelmente um ataque de nostalgia! – e sorriu para a secretária

Abanando a cabeça em sinal de desacordo esta recolheu o recado – Bom Ano meus senhores – saiu.

\- Vamos então Himura – disse Hisako – a minha esposa está à minha espera!

\- Vamos, dia 2 terás noticias minhas!

\- Sê eficaz, estamos a contar contigo!

Despediram-se e saíram do edifício.

Antes de entrar no carro a neve da última noite do ano pairava no ar majestosa.

\- Siga para minha casa, vou apé!

\- Tem a certeza senhor?

\- Sim, bom ano, vá ter com a sua família!

Seguindo pela Avenida que estava a começar a ficar cheia de gente Kenshin decidiu parar numa loja de conveniência. Entrou e dirigiu-se para os frescos, pegou uma cerveja e dirigiu-se ao balcão. À sua frente estava um rapaz meio vagabundo que reclamava o prémio de uma lotaria. O empregado rejeitou o pedido alegando que o boletim era falso. O rapaz exalta-se e pede novamente para ver o boletim. O empregado recusa e pede-lhe para sair. Tirando uma arma do bolso e apontando para o boletim o vagabundo ameaça:

\- Olha para a merda do boletim! OLHA!

Tudo aquilo estava a tomar proporções que denunciavam que ia haver confusão. As pessoas que estavam às compras pararam e focaram o balcão com o terror de haver alguém que naquela hora ia morrer. Kenshin pensou em usar um golpe para parar este vagabundo mas poderia haver um erro e este alvejar o empregado.

O empregado fica aterrorizado e em pânico quando Kenshin decide interromper:

\- Deixe-me ver o boletim por favor!

\- Eu falei contigo?!

\- Calma! Eu compro-lhe o boletim!

\- Ruivo magnata com um smoking de 3000€ leva um balázio por se armar em herói e aparece no noticiário das 20 horas, é isso que queres? - O rapaz vira agora a arma para Kenshin em tom ameaçador

Com as mãos levantadas e com uma certa ira a crescer dentro de si Kenshin pede-lhe para ver o boletim.

\- O prémio é de 240€, ofereço-te 200€, é um negócio, facilmente fico a lucrar 40€ e vou valida-lo a um quiosque onde o empregado não seja suicida! Como disse, é um negócio!

O vagabundo baixa a arma, pega a cerveja de Kenshin, guarda a arma e antes de sair diz ao empregado:

\- Nem sequer olhas-te para o boletim! Tiveste a tua oportunidade "boy"!

Alívio foi a sensação que invadiu o empregado, Kenshin deixou uma nota para a cerveja e saiu atrás do rapaz. Cá fora deu 200€ e recebeu o boletim. O rapaz contente trocou o boletim pelo dinheiro, abriu, bebeu a cerveja de Kenshin e começou a ir embora.

\- Ei! Espera! – disse Kenshin ainda atrofiado por todo aquele clima

\- O que queres?

\- Porque andas com isso no bolso? É perigoso! Ainda acabas por fazer alguma coisa que te vais arrepender!

\- AAHAHAHAHAH! – Rindo alto o rapaz quase caiu.

\- Quem és tu para me falares de arrependimento?!

\- Estou a falar a sério! Se quiseres posso ajudar-te a melhorares a tua vida! Com força de vontade e as vezes até alguma medicação vais conseguir salvar a tua vida!

Continuando rindo e apreciando todo aquele espetáculo de caridade.

\- Tu achas que eu preciso de ser salvo?! AHAHAHA

\- Sim, toda a gente precisa de alguma coisa!

\- O que é que tu precisas Kenshin?

Confiante com a pergunta respondeu:

\- Nada, eu tenho tudo o que preciso!

\- Uauu! Deve ser ótimo ser tu! HAHAHAHAH! Isto vai ser tão divertido para mim! Adoro pessoas como tu! Mas lembra-te, foste tu que o provocas-te!

\- O quê?

\- Vai pra casa Kenshin e descansa! Vou adorar fazer isto! Bom ano!

Indignado com a falta de interesse na sua proposta Kenshin ficou ali parado vendo o vagabundo desaparecer na avenida. Depois de alguns minutos lembrou-se que ele lhe chamou "Kenshin".

-Porque raio é que ele sabia o meu nome? – pensou em voz alta.

Chegou a casa não jantou. Não saiu para comemorar o novo ano. Ficou ali em bóxeres deitado por cima da roupa da cama a olhar para o teto pensativo. O encontro com aquele rapaz desorientado tinha sido intenso. Acabou depois por adormecer.

Dia de ano novo. Sinónimo de loucura! Sob a testa começou um raio de sol a florir. Kenshin abriu os olhos ainda meio ensonado e sente que alguém está em cima da sua cintura. Tentando não fazer movimentos bruscos tenta curvar-se e ver quem é, mas só vê cabelos negros. Abre os olhos assustadicíssimo quando começa a ouvir o som de passos, como de quem corre na direção do quarto. Assustado olha para a porta e vê duas crianças em fúria que saltam para cima da cama a chamar "papá" e "mamã". Completamente em pânico Kenshin salta da cama! É puxado pelo braço por alguém com o cabelo todo desgrenhado e que o faz chegar perto para dizer:

\- Café! Forte! Por favor! – diz Kaoru que voltou a mergulhar nas almofadas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas Importantes:**

\- As personagens que conhecemos do anime não aparecem nesta Fic. Isto é uma história entre Kenshin e Kaoru. Não há qualquer relação com personagens como Sanosuke ou Misao.

\- Não esperem um romance meloso! Isto é um **drama/romance**. Como já referi anteriormente esta história já está feita (um outro projecto), só estou mudando os nomes e alguns pormenores pois já está escrita. Ela é também baseada num filme do qual eu mudei muitas coisas mas não exatamente o rumo da história.

\- Sempre que falar em olhos de cor azul violeta faço referência à personagem Kenshin. Olhos azul violeta existem, são muito raros, a actriz Elizabeth Taylor era uma dessas raridades.

\- Reviews são todas bem vindas!

\- Não tenho quaisquer direitos sobre o anime Rurouni Kenshin

Boas leituras *

III

Com umas calças vermelhas curtas e debotadas arrancou o primeiro casaco que viu em cima de uma cadeira, calçou umas botas sem meias e procurou a saída daquele quarto, daquela casa que nunca tinha visto. Completamente alucinado desceu as escadas e quando ia para abrir a porta esta abre-se

\- Kenshin, bom ano! – Nara abraça Kenshin

\- Heeiii rapaziada, o avô chegou! Olá rapazão, bom ano!

\- Nara!? Katsuo? – Kenshin estava completamente perdido, eram os pais de Kaoru! Correu para fora de casa na esperança de encontrar o seu carro, ou o motorista ou o que lhe fosse familiar mas sem sucesso. Agitadamente voltou pra dentro

\- Onde estão as chaves? O meu Ferrari?

\- Tens um Ferrari ?! – Indagou Nara

Sem conseguir focar a situação olhou à sua volta perdido e pediu as chaves de um carro qualquer.

\- Ai que chatice, Katsuo dá-lhe as chaves do teu Cadillac por amor de Deus! – disse Nara impaciente.

\- Mas porque? Tem um excelente monovolume estacionado à porta de casa – disse Katsuo que tirou as chaves do chaveiro perto da porta.

Kenshin agarrou as chaves e voou para a monovolume! Completamente perturbado e perdido conduzia procurando sair daquele lugar. Com a ajuda de um mapa voou até ao centro de Toquio, até ao majestoso prédio onde morava. Estacionou e quando ia a entrar o porteiro barrou a entrada.

\- O que se passa? Estou sem paciência, deixa-me entrar, vou pra casa!

\- O senhor tem de se afastar por favor!

\- O que está a fazer? O meu nome é Kenshin Himura e eu sou morador neste prédio!

\- Por favor recue e não me faça chamar a polícia. É ano novo!

\- Mas está tudo LOUCO?

\- Por favor, não está a facilitar. Saia daqui!

Nisto sai uma das suas vizinhas, uma senhora idosa que dava sempre o seu passeio matinal com a sua cadela chiuaua e que frequentemente se cruzava no elevador com Kenshin ao sair para o trabalho.

\- Dona Issa. Deixe-me entrar!

\- Quem é este sujeito? – Perguntou ao porteiro

\- Não faço ideia senhora!

\- O senhor precisa de ajuda?

\- Mas o que é que se passa aqui?

\- Posso ajuda-lo, vou ligar para uma instituição ou asilo, tenho a certeza que arranjo um sitio para ficar!

\- Mas VOÇÊS ESTÃO PIRULAS DA CABEÇA? EU SOU KENSHIN HIMURA, O HOMEM MAIS RICO DESTE PRÉDIO, A MINHA PENTHOUSE FAZ O DOBRO DA SUA DONA ISSA!

Com medo Issa e o porteiro preparam-se para recolher para o interior, aquele homem estava descompensado. Kenshin percebe que não vai conseguir entrar

\- Estou completamente esgotado! Issa, a administração do prédio saberá disto, você porteiro, pode esperar pela rua! – disse com o dedo apontado para as duas figuras que ficaram plantadas na porta vendo aquele louco arrancar com a carrinha.

Ao chegar ao arranha-céus onde trabalhava entrou em fúria no edifício onde mais uma vez foi barrado.

\- Bom dia senhor, mas o edifício encontra-se encerrado! – Disse o rececionista

Kenshin exaltado chegou até à parede onde estão todos os nomes dos funcionários com a respetiva descrição das suas funções e gritou:

\- O um nome é Kenshin Himura, GERENTE MAIOR! – ao apontar o dedo para onde supostamente deveria estar o seu nome estava sim o nome de outra pessoa, com o seu cargo e que ele não fazia ideia quem era.

O rececionista olha-o com alguma pena, aquele homem estava desorientado

\- Por favor saia senhor, tenha um bom ano!

Esgotado e desorientado sai do edifício sem saber para onde ir. À sua frente pára um Ferrari que ao contornar viu que era o seu. O vidro do condutor abre:

\- Bom dia Kenshin!

Kenshin ficou a morrer, era o rapaz que ele tinha encontrado no dia anterior na loja de conveniência, o vagabundo.

\- O que é que estás a fazer com o meu carro? Roubaste-me o meu carro!

\- Tem calma, entra, vamos falar!

Kenshin entra em delírio, aquilo tudo era surreal.

\- O que estás a fazer com o meu carro? O QUE É ISTTOO?

\- Calma Kenshin, toma um saco de papel, podes sentir enjoos. E mete o cinto, isto anda bem! – Nisto arranca na máxima velocidade – Eu sei que tudo isto te pode parecer bastante bizarro mas irá passar!

\- Qual é o teu problema? Queres dinheiro? Quanto queres? Ok ok, vamos falar de negócios, quanto queres pra eu ter a minha vida de volta?

\- Dinheiro? Hahaha, tu és uma personagem!

\- Diz-me, lança a tua proposta!

Pelas ruas da cidade, estranhamente desertas, o rapaz conduzia o Ferrari como se fosse um filme enquanto Kenshin respirava ou tossia para dentro do saco. Pouco tempo depois estavam parados de novo a frente do edifício onde Kenshin tinha deixado o monovolume.

\- Isto é uma amostra, sente o que tens à tua volta!

\- Mas qual amostra? EU TENHO UM NEGOCIO PARA ACABAR, NÃO TENHO TEMPO PARA NOVELASS!

\- Não tenhas medo, vai tudo ficar na mesma. Mas agora tens de sair, tenho mais assuntos para tratar!

\- Sair? Vou pra onde? Eu não vou sair!

\- Ok, então saímos os dois, falamos melhor lá fora ok?

Ambos abrem as portas, Kenshin sai primeiro e antes de fechar a porta o rapaz arranca rápido de mais sem dar chance de Kenshin voltar a entrar. Ficou ali, especado, a olhar à sua volta. Desorientado.

Sem documentos ou dinheiro, com muita dificuldade, novamente embrulhado no mapa conseguiu voltar à casa no subúrbio onde tinha acordado. Entrou desconfiado olhando para todo aquele lugar estranho. Encontrou Kaoru fungando com o telefone numa mão e um lenço na outra.

\- Onde estiveste? Estava tão preocupada! – Abraçou Kenshin que ficou estático como uma estátua. Voltou a pegar o telefone e ligou para a polícia a dizer que já tinha aparecido.

\- Eu não faço ideia o que estou aqui a fazer! – Disse Kenshin olhando à sua volta

\- Tens noção do que me fizeste passar hoje? As crianças? Perdeste o dia de ano novo! Não faço ideia onde andaste, chamei a polícia, falei com os vizinhos! Ninguém sabia de ti! Onde foste?

\- Fui há cidade – disse Kenshin com toda a sinceridade

\- MERDAAA! FAZER O QUEEE? – Grita Kaoru com o lenço no nariz

Kenshin assustou-se e recuou um passo a trás. Com a mão em sinal de paz pediu:

\- Podes falar mais baixo por favor?

Kaoru revirou os olhos, antes de virar costas apelou:

\- Estás bem, eu estou bem é o que importa.. Vê se te vais vestir, dentro de meia hora temos a festa em casa dos vizinhos!

\- Qual festa?

\- Festa de ano novo Kenshin!

\- Eu não vou!

Kaoru ficou a olhar para ele com ar de desespero

\- Tu estás o ano inteiro à espera dessa festa…

\- Prefiro ficar em casa!

\- Ok, então vou ligar à minha mãe a dizer que já não precisa de vir!

\- Ligar à tua mãe? Vir para que?

\- Se ficas em casa ela não precisa de vir para ficar com os miúdos! – Disse Kaoru com o telefone na mão.

Kenshin levou mais um soco no estomago, o que é que ele tinha a ver com aqueles miúdos? Antes de ela acabar de marcar o número de telefone ele rematou:

\- Estou pronto em 10 minutos! – E subiu para o quarto onde tinha acordado naquele dia louco.

Ao abrir o armário da roupa expressou um "bbfff". Acostumado a um closet com áreas para as camisas, blazers, gravatas, tudo arrumado por cores e tecidos sedosos tinha agora à sua frente um conjunto de trapos onde o gosto dele não encontrava nada para vestir. Optou por uma camisa e pullover, calças de ganga. No meio da desgraça tinha encontrado algo com classe.

Arrastando-se no desconhecido, Kaoru cruzou o braço com Kenshin. Ao chegar a casa da vizinha já todos estavam a festejar. Deu o casaco à anfitriã e a correr dirigiu-se para a zona de bebidas. Serviu whiskey duplo e bebeu tudo por inteiro!

\- Bom ano Kenshin! – Disse alegremente um homem que ao mesmo tempo lhe deu um abraço – Aqui o Ichiro estava preocupado contigo!

\- Bom ano… – Kenshin recuou perante aquele abraço e pensou "quem é este?!"

Olhando a toda a volta naquela casa do subúrbio percebeu que havia fotos dele espalhadas pela casa. Percebeu então que estava em casa de supostos amigos e aquele homem também era seu amigo!

\- Somos amigos?! – Kenshin o olhava com receio

\- Claro meu velho! Hoje de manha desapareceste, foi um alvoroço! Onde é que andaste? Sabes bem que se tiveres alguma coisa a perturbar-te eu estou aqui para ajudar. Assuntos de homens, estás à vontade!

Kenshin acenou com a cabeça mas sem prestar muita atenção ao que o amigo tinha dito. Vagueando pela casa, no meio de frango frito e copos de champanhe barato encontro ao fundo da sala uma Kaoru alegre a conversar com amigas. De longe ficou atento à conversa, falavam da miséria que Kaoru ganhava como empregada de limpezas e riam. Kenshin interrompeu

\- Então, tens 28 anos, és empregada de limpezas e não ganhas um tostão furado?!

Todas viraram os olhos para Kenshin que estava ali com cara de que nada daquilo tinha piada

\- Sim, mas se não tivesse emprego era pior – disse Kaoru rindo

\- Claro, os teus projetos ficaram para trás e preferiste o subúrbio!

\- Preferi não abortar e deixei para trás algumas coisas…ganhei outras! - Kaoru não estava a perceber aquele tom em frente às amigas

Kenshin acabou por se calar e perceber que, pela idade dos miúdos ela deve ter engravidado antes de ir para a Universidade. Os estudos ficaram para trás concluiu.

No fim da noite voltaram a casa. Kenshin vê um pijama com quadrados vermelhos em cima da cama. Fechou os olhos em sinal de "o que é isto?", vestiu e acabou por adormecer. O dia tinha sido longo.

No dia seguinte Kenshin acorda e sem abrir os olhos pousou a mão sobre a almofada do lado. Não tinha ninguém, abriu um sorriso e pensou "estou de volta à minha vida". Ouve o choro de um bébé, abre os olhos. Ainda estava naquela maldita casa! Desorientado vai ao wc e encontra Kaoru a cantar no banho:

\- Heeii! – disse Kenshin olhando para o chão mas sem resposta

\- HHEEIIIIII! – Repete

Kaoru sem pudor abre a porta do banho – O que foi?! – Kenshin fica completamente envergonhado com aquela visão, Kaoru nua, olha para ela e para o chão intervaladamente

\- O bebé está a chorar!

\- E ?

Kenshin volta a olhar para ela com medo

\- Não olhes para mim com essa cara, sabes bem que à terça e sexta é contigo! Não te atrases para os levares à escola – fecha a porta do banho e continua a cantar.

Cenário cataclísmico foi o que Kenshin chamou a mudar a fralda a um bebé. Aiko de 7 anos, estava a achar o comportamento do pai estranho e ia ajudando no que podia apontando para o cesto das fraldas, os toalhetes, a gaveta das roupinhas. Com dificuldade preparou o bebé de 2 anos, leite achocolatado para Aiko e saíram para a escola. Desorientado e com ajuda de Aiko parou primeiro no infantário, pegou o bebé com os braços esticados e entregou à funcionária.

\- Não recebo um recibo ou qualquer coisa?

A funcionária riu e não respondeu. Kenshin sem perceber a piada voltou para a carrinha onde estava Aiko.

\- E agora? – Kenshin perguntou. A menina apontou e ele seguiu caminho

\- É aqui a minha escola. Saiu as 17.30, não te atrases!

\- 17.30, OK!

A menina sai com a mochila, Kenshin abre o vidro

\- Aiko?! Para onde vou agora?

\- Para a fábrica do avô, a Big Katsuo Sushi!

\- Eu trabalho numa fábrica de sushi?! – Kenshin estava perplexo

\- Sim!

\- Eu vendo Sushi?! É o que eu faço… – Kenshin estava apático, Aiko encolheu os ombros de quem não tem culpa e seguiu para a escola.

Dirigindo cautelosamente encontra a fábrica com um letreiro enorme, uma foto do sogro e bolinhas de sushi à volta. Kenshin soltou um "Santo Deus

Continua...

Heloisa - Obrigada! Esta história é um pouco confusa de inicio, leia com atenção. Alguma duvida dispõe!

Hoshisama - Obrigada pela correcção, as vezes escapa qualquer coisa. Em relação ao Sano e ao país europeu... humm.. errado! Continua a ler :)

Lica - o teu entusiasmo é motivante! Vou tentar postar um capitulo por semana. Se viste as notas importantes, antes do capitulo, perceberás que não há Sano, nem outra qualquer outra personagem do anime. Kenshin e Kaoru, só. Quando acabar a Fic posso dar-te o nome do filme. Mas só no fim se não ias ficar a saber a história! beijo e Obrigada


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Entrou assustado. O que iria fazer com sushi? Nunca na vida tinha vendido sushi nem nada do gênero. Mas porque raio é que trabalhava ali? Perdido na confusão que ia na sua cabeça encontra Katsuo.

\- Meu rapazão, bom dia! Não vais acreditar! Ontem estive a jogar snooker com um indivíduo que tem uma cadeia de restaurantes que é só a décima maior de Tóquio! – Kenshin olhava-o com os olhos estreitos – O seu antigo fornecedor subiu bastante os preços então anda à procura de novos fabricantes. Podemos ser um dos potenciais fornecedores, o que me dizes? Podemos com um volume desses de negócios, certo?

Kenshin meio aterrorizado com aquela ninharia soltou apaticamente:

\- Mais tarde dou-lhe a resposta!

\- É isso, calcula um bom preço, temos de agarrar este peixe grande! AHAHAHA, estou a contar contigo!

Aquele riso deixou-o meio assustado. Imaginou ele o o sobro a apanhar um senhor com cara de peixe. Teve medo do que o esperava, não tinha qualquer base no negócio do sogro. Desesperado só queria encontrar uma sala ou escritório privado para fugir daquele ambiente de cheiro a peixe, empregados, empilhadores e etc. Encontrou uma porta com o seu nome, entrou. Muito diferente do seu sofisticado no arranha-céus. Desenhos de crianças, fotos, objetos pirosos e afins. Numa gaveta encontrou uma garrafa de conhaque, bebeu direto um copo e pensou "devias precisar disto todos os dias…". Olhando à sua volta viu uma foto sua e de Kaoru numa festa que estava datada. A data não coincidia. Naquela data Kenshin já estava nos Estados Unidos. Um programa de um ano e meio.

\- Estranho… Nessa data estava nos EU.. ou então.. não chegaste a ir fazer o doutoramento – pensou ele de si mesmo intrigado

Passou o dia a procurar inteirar-se do negócio, deambulando entre os empregados e faturações, afinal não tinha outra hipótese enquanto aquele tripanço de vida não passa-se.

No fim do dia, exausto, chegou a casa, jantou numa mesa de jantar que mais parecia um campo de batalha enquanto Kaoru tentava manter a paz entre os miúdos.

Subiu para o quarto onde encontrou alguma paz. Ligou a tv, queria ver o noticiário, poderia ser que tivesse alguma novidade dos seus negócios económicos. Kaoru entra no quarto a correr, encosta a porta:

\- Kenshin, os miúdos estão a dormir! ESTÃO A DORMIR! – Descalça as meias de Kenshin, desliga a tv, sobe para cima dele começa a despir-se! Kenshin abre um sorriso

\- Tu queres fazer amor comigo?

\- No geral, essa é a ideia! – Ri animada

Kaoru começa a desapertar as calças enquanto Kenshin hesitante olha e diz:

\- Calma! Podemos abrir uma garrafa de vinho para quebrar o gelo…

Kaoru ri animada – Sim, tem piada, são 22 horas, ás 22.30 já estás a dormir ferrado… Mas foi uma boa ideia, lembra-te para a próxima!

Kenshin sorri maliciosamente – Ok, como queiras! - beijam-se e o ambiente aquece.

Kenshin troca de posição e fica por cima de Kaoru enquanto os beijos se tornam mais quentes e fortes. Antes de tirarem totalmente as roupas um momento interrompe Kenshin, encolhe-se um pouco para trás com um olhar pensativo, olha para Kaoru

\- Céus, como és linda!

\- Obrigada Kenshin!

Intrigado com aquela visão, iluminada por uma suave luz ambiente, sai de cima dela e encosta-se para trás

\- Não, estou a falar a sério! Tu és um assombro…

\- Que conversa toda bonita, continua! – Diz rindo e tentando tirar a roupa de Kenshin

Kenshin recua mais uma vez e fica a contemplar aquela cara perfeita, aqueles olhos azuis-escuros como a noite

\- Na escola tu eras sem dúvida uma rapariga bonita, não há qualquer questão sobre isso… mas isto... Tornaste-te numa mulher realmente bonita…

Kaoru sente-se uma felizarda por aqueles elogios. Sem comentar sente também que Kenshin tem um olhar um pouco aterrador, um olhar sério

\- Como consegues fazer isso?

\- O que?

\- Olhar para mim como se não me visses diariamente desde há 10 anos...

Kenshin engoliu em seco e paralisou olhando-a ainda assombrado com o que ainda não tinha conseguido ver. Kaoru pulou da cama – Espera, tenho uma surpresa para ti, não te mexas! – Saiu do quarto e entrou no wc. Tinha feito uma compra numa loja em saldos. Ia somente apimentar aquela noite. Vestiu então um vestido preto justo, curto e decotado, colocou batom vermelho, fez uma pose sexy e saiu para o quarto. O sorriso que levava esmoreceu. Kenshin estava deitado, a dormir. Abatida tapou-o com o édredon, vestiu uma camisola quente por cima do black dress e deitou-se ao seu lado. De costas para Kenshin, decepcionada com a falta de interesse, tentou adormecer. Assim que ela se deita, Kenshin abriu os olhos, pensativo ficou a olhar aqueles cabelos negros do seu lado. "O que é que se passa?"

No dia seguinte foi ida ao Shopping. Kaoru era uma compradora nata de descontos. O dinheiro em casa não era muito por isso aproveitava todas as oportunidades de baixo preço. Ao fim de algumas horas entre roupas de criança e compras para casa Kenshin já não andava, arrastava. Farto daquele mini shopping miserável, carregando sacos e já desesperado Kenshin ficou na zona de roupa masculina. Kaoru ainda não tinha acabado de ver tudo o que precisava, decidiu deixar Kenshin por ali e levar os miúdos. Ainda tinha de voltar à secção de criança e comprar os sapatos "Flower" que Aiko tanto queria e que já estavam prometidos.

Sozinho acaba por entrar numa das lojas que tinha alguns modelos de fatos executivos Hugo Boss. Atentamente pára em frente a um modelo em exposição, um fato executivo espantoso. O empregado interrompe – Ideal para o seu porte senhor – Kenshin levanta a sobrancelha e decide experimentar. Vaidoso ao espelho acerta com o empregado – Perfeito com menos 25 milímetros nas costas – o empregado aponta atentamente aquela observação detalhada, aquele sujeito era perfecionista. Carregando mais alguns sacos Kaoru volta e entra com as crianças

Kenshin ostentava-se à frente de um espelho, o cabelo vermelho contrastava fortemente naquele modelo preto, ficava irresistivelmente sexy

\- Uauu! Estás um espanto nesse fato!

\- Incrível, como me sinto melhor com isto vestido – apreciava-se ao espelho familiarizado com aquele toque, aqueles tecidos – Vou levar!

Kaoru olha para a etiqueta pendurada na manga, rindo – 2500€? Não estás bem! – Achando que seria uma piada de Kenshin pega as crianças e começa a sair da loja – O vosso pai não está bom da cabeça, vamos comprar umas farturas…

Kenshin vira-se para Kaoru e as crianças:

\- Estás a brincar? Vou comprar!

\- Desculpa? Por acaso já viste bem o preço?

O empregado nota alguma tensão no ar sai de cena

\- Eu acordo todos os dias as 6h da manha, deixo os miúdos na escola, almoço um fast food algures, vendo sushi Kaoru! ! Chego a casa tarde, cheirando a peixe e, com sorte, durante a noite durmo 5 horas. No dia seguinte tudo recomeça! Onde estão os meus sapatos Flower? ONDE?

Kaoru olha-o indignada – Os sapatos custaram 30€, se queres tanto esse fato leva-o, levantamos dinheiro das poupanças das crianças…

Kenshin vê-se encurralado num jogo de argumentos

\- Talvez eu não seja o mesmo homem quando nos casamos!

\- Talvez não, o homem com quem eu me casei não precisava de um fato de 2500€ para se sentir melhor! - Kaoru Estava irritada e ao mesmo tempo triste. Kenshin enervado despe o fato praguejando pra ele mesmo – Sim, vamos comprar farturas, vai ser o ponto alto da minha semana! – Kaoru olhava-o com estranheza, estava estranho nos últimos dias. Decide ignorar e continuou de saída.

Na volta para casa as crianças acabaram por adormecer, o silêncio estava instalado dentro da viatura. Kenshin, que conduzia séptico, sentiu algum peso em sua atitude na parte da tarde e pediu desculpas a Kaoru. Ela fez um ar de quem já não estava chateada. Disse que era normal as vezes se sentirem inseguros, os anos passam e as pessoas vão mudando. As vezes há um ataque de querer ser ou fazer coisas como se não houvesse outros encargos…Kenshin aceitou essa ideia. Aceitou a linha de pensamento de alguém que vivia naquele meio, sem muito dinheiro, onde as perspectivas futuras foram de certo modo por água abaixo. Falaram de como chegaram ali, a vida dava muitas voltas. Kenshin fez algumas perguntas de maneira a não parecer parvo ou que estava a gozar. Percebeu que o pai de Kaoru esteve doente o que fez com que se afastasse temporariamente da fábrica. Kenshin acabou por ter que gerencia-la e acabou por ficar lá a trabalhar. Percebeu que Kaoru engravidou aos 18 anos acidentalmente, foi uma surpresa. Um descuido. Obrigatoriamente acabou por desistir dos seus estudos para começar uma vida e acabaram por casar. Kenshin finalizou o curso mas não fez nenhum doutoramento. Fizeram até casa o restante caminho em silêncio. Kenshin pensativo perguntava-se no que tinha sido tão importante para abdicar da vida que tinha escolhido e do qual era tão seguro. "O que me fez desistir do meu doutoramento nos EU?"

Continua…

Lica - Obrigada pela observação, entendi mal mas já corrigi! Em relação as tuas perguntas.. humm, bem, algumas das tuas suposições estão erradas. Outras não vou responder porque assim perderia o suspense. Tens que continuar a ler, os capítulos seguintes são mais empolgantes! Obrigada pelos Reviews. Um beijo*


	5. Chapter 5

V

Acabando por entrar um pouco naquela rotina desconhecida Kenshin lidava agora de uma maneira diferente. Apesar de estar impaciente a espera que todo aquele "filme" passasse não queria ser um mau sujeito no meio de gente que sabia que gostava de si. Durante o fim-de-semana foi convidado pelos amigos e vizinhos para ir jogar bowling. "Mais um dia provinciano" pensou. Seria melhor do que ficar em casa a olhar para os subúrbios. Decidiu ir e beber umas cervejas.

\- Onde vais assim? – Perguntou Kaoru enquanto limpava a louça na cozinha

\- Assim como? – Kenshin olhava-se sem perceber a pergunta

\- Não estejas a fingir que não percebes! Para que serve a roupa da equipa se não para o bowling?

Kenshin estreitou os olhos

\- Está no roupeiro, na primeira gaveta, já sabes! Não é por mim, mas eles vão ficar fulos!

Kenshin subiu para o quarto, estava com um mau feeling. Ao abrir a gaveta viu um fato de treino azul com um padrão branco.

\- No meio de tanta desgraça pensei que fosse pior… - Bufou e acabou por vestir a fatiota

\- Agora sim, estás como o team! Vocês mandaram fazer essa roupa de propósito para a vossa equipa. Eles não te iam deixar jogar com uma roupa comum!

Kenshin esboçou um sorriso meio apático e saiu de casa

\- Então até logo!

\- Até logo… - Kaoru ficou com um prato na mão olhando a porta bater. Kenshin estava esquisito. Nem um beijo de despedida tinha dado.

Esforçando-se ao máximo, os seus lances acabavam com a bola a cair nas laterais, nem chegava a derrubar os pinos. Começando a ficar um pouco irritado com as suas falhas na sua última vez a jogar esforçou-se e pensou "Já fiz escalada no Evereste, fui à largada de touros em Pamplona, eu valho mais que este desporto", lança a bola e consegue derrubar 3 pinos

\- VITORIOSO! - Lança os braços ao ar achando que fez um excelente lance.

Ichiro e os restantes amigos estavam inertes olhando aquele miserável resultado. O que se passava com ele? Ferranho jogador tinha deixado a equipa com um resultado miserável. Kenshin, todo contente com o seu remate, dirigiu-se ao wc. Na saída encontra a sua vizinha, a anfitriã da festa de ano novo. Kenshin não se tinha apercebido que, na festa de ano novo, a sua vizinha era bastante prestativa com ele, sorridente! Não deu qualquer importância, afinal, o seu primeiro dia foi simplesmente assustador. Sempre com roupa justa e uma forma invejável coloca-se à sua frente

\- Olá Kenshin!

\- Olá, Akemi não é?

\- Engraçadinho – sorriu – Vi-te jogar na linha 20. Estás doente?

Kenshin percebeu que realmente não tinha nascido para o bowling – Ando um pouco doente sim – mentiu

\- Precisas de uma enfermeira? – Sorriu

Kenshin colocou as mãos nos bolsos, sorriu ao flirt – És enfermeira?

\- Sou o que tu quiseres Kenshin – sorriu demonstrando interesse e começa a ir embora. Kenshin a chama de volta. Com cara de desconfiado mas interessado pergunta se existe alguma coisa entre eles. Ela baixa o sorriso

\- Estamos a ser sinceros?

\- Sim, ajudaria imenso!

Akemi olha-o com algum receio mas também com expectativa

\- As nossas filhas frequentam a mesma aula de Ballet desde pequeninas, quando sei que vais lá a casa para falar com o meu marido eu troco de roupa, vou há fabrica comprar sushi todas as semanas, e eu nem aprecio sushi, portanto, se estás a perguntar se eu quero mais alguma coisa além disso, eu quero. – Ficam a olhar-se por um momento – O meu marido vai para fora este fim-de-semana com os miúdos, se quiseres aparece!

Kenshin fica a olhar quando ela vai embora, com um ar de bonzão volta para perto dos vizinhos. Ichiro bebe uma cerveja sossegadamente numa mesa à parte. Kenshin senta-se junto

\- Então? O jogo já acabou?

\- Sim – responde decepcionado – resultado miserável…

\- Bem, não vais acreditar, o que te vou contar fica entre nós!

\- Ora essa, claro, sabes bem que podes contar comigo! Conta lá!

\- Encontrei aquela brasa, a Akemi! Ela quer ter um caso comigo, portanto vais fazer o favor de apontar aí o número dela – e aponta para um papel que estava em cima da mesa.

O amigo riu e perguntou – Ela disse isso?

\- Para todos os efeitos – sorria Kenshin

\- Mas o que é que tu tens? – Perguntava o amigo admirado

Kenshin sorridente – Então, tens uma caneta?

O amigo ficou desconfortável – Espera aí, tu estás mesmo a pensar trair a Kaoru?

\- Bem, não seria exatamente uma traição... É complicado, não ias perceber!

\- O que? Espera aí, isto não seria um flertzinho, ela é nossa vizinha, será uma situação explosiva! Acho que não fui bom conselheiro contigo como tu tens sido comigo! O banco Fidelidade é um banco credor dos diabos! Fazes um depósito em outro banco e eles encerram-te a conta! Para sempre!

\- Tem calma, não seria exatamente traição porque eu não sou este Ken…

O amigo corta antes de o deixar acabar, um bocado exaltado e embaraçado diz – Não te percebo! Não existe um homem aqui da zona, um único que… que não partisse uma perna para poder por as mãos em cima de Kaoru… Ela é fantástica e tu vais estragar tudo! – Ichiro perturbado levantou-se e foi ter com os restantes vizinhos que se encontravam na zona de lançamentos de bowling. Kenshin estranhamente percebeu que ele tinha alguma razão, percebeu também que, estranhamente, aquela frase o tinha deixado com alguns ciúmes. Ficou ali, sentado durante algum tempo, olhando à sua volta enquanto o conselho de Ichiro ecoava na sua mente.

Ao chegar a casa encontra Kaoru na cozinha fazendo algumas contas.

\- Olá amor! Então, como foi o jogo?

\- Chato e enfadonho…

Kenshin abre a porta do frigorífico em busca de uma fatia de pudim que tinha guardado para si. Kaoru olha, leva a colher à boca e diz – Está aqui!

\- Hei, essa fatia é minha, eu guardei para mim, o almoço deixou-me enjoado!

\- Chegas-te tarde, é minha – Afasta o prato e olha-o seriamente

Kenshin encara o desafio! Debruça-se rapidamente sobre a mesa para alcançar o prato, Kaoru levanta-se e foge com ele na mão. Numa corrida de gato e rato Kaoru ri e acaba intersetada por ele junto à escada! Tenta subi-las mas Kenshin puxa-a pelas pernas. Ambos riem daquela perseguição, deitada de costas para os degraus Kenshin sobe para cima dela. Na brincadeira Kaoru acaba por bater com o pudim na cara de Kenshin, ele faz o mesmo na cara dela. Entre risos e caras cheias de pudim começam algumas caricias e beijos doces

\- Diz Kenshin…- Kaoru dá pequenos beijos na face de Kenshin

\- O quê?

\- Tu sabes o que eu gosto de ouvir, diz-me, diz-me...

\- Eu sei o que tu gostas de ouvir…

Param, olham um para o outro e Kenshin solta – És uma malandra e dás-me muita tesão…

\- Quê? – Kaoru arregalou os olhos e levantou-se. Kenshin ficou sentado nas escadas, cheio de pudim na cara e na roupa, olhando ela subindo

\- Não é isso?

\- Lindo! Obrigada, deixaste-me realmente deslumbrada…

\- ? Mas tu és HOT!

Kaoru não olhou sequer para trás, ignorou e continuou o seu caminho para o andar superior.

Depois de um banho quente Kenshin decidiu beber um whiskey antes de ir para a cama. Deambulando pela casa olhava fotografias por ali espalhadas. Ichiro devia ser realmente um dos seus mais próximos. Tinham muitas fotos juntos. Com mais atenção percebeu também que Aiko tinha os seus olhos, azul-escuro violeta, tinha o seu nariz mas o cabelo era negro, como o da mãe. Um sorriso alegre com poucos dentes, denunciava sem dúvida que era uma criança feliz. Ken tinha o cabelo avermelhado, como o seu, os olhos eram da mãe. Aquelas semelhanças fizeram crescer qualquer coisa dentro de si. Mesmo que não quisesse não poderia nunca dizer que não eram seus filhos... Aquelas caras, a sua cara, felizes em fotos de vários momentos, várias fases da vida deixaram Kenshin perdido em pensamentos algum tempo. Parou em frente ao armário da tv. Havia um serie de gravações. Olhando melhor havia um DVD com o título "Kenshin a cantar".

\- Mas só faltava esta… - ligou o leitor de DVD.

Festa de aniversário de Kaoru, os seus 18 anos, grávida! Festa ambientada nessa mesma casa, onde vivia agora. Vizinhos, família e amigos, um dia de sol, sorrisos na cara e muito churrasco. Kenshin decide fazer uma surpresa e começa a dedicar uma música a Kaoru, cantou e chamou-a para dançar. A toda a volta a gente babava por aquele casal, tão novo e tão apaixonado. Ichiro tocava piano enquanto os convidados se juntavam em volta daquele par. Havia muita alegria, a visão de Kaoru grávida era linda, parecia uma deusa. Envergonhada olhava Kenshin enquanto cantava qualquer coisa que acabava em "I love you".

O vídeo acaba, a tv fica escura. Kenshin fica sentado paralisado em frente ao aparelho. A voz de Kenshin não daria para ser cantor, o que foi importante foi a atitude, a mensagem e o não ter vergonha do ridículo que fazia. Gostou de ser ver 10 anos atras e começou a lembrar realmente o amor que tinham vivido. Lembrou-se de si, do brincalhão que era, da sua simplicidade, do sorriso sempre presente, atento e amável. Lembra-se de ter imensos projetos pessoais que queria partilhar com ela. Havia uma história que tinha sido interrompida. Havia um destino que não tinha sido realizado. Aquela moça que conhecia desde pequeno continuava linda, o tempo não passou por ela. Pensando melhor, olhando para os últimos anos, nenhuma outra mulher conseguiu ocupar metade do seu coração como Kaoru tivera ocupado. Aqueles eram os seus filhos. Estranhamente estava a sentir-se "em casa".

Continua…

Lica – É claro que permito ajuda. Não é discutível! Espero que este capitulo lhe dê mais algumas ideias para as tuas "paranoias"! Beijinhos e obrigada*

Heloisa – Obrigada *

Nora – Obrigada também*


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Kenshin acorda com o despertador. Aquele barulho insuportável começa a fazer parte do seu quotidiano. Kaoru passa por cima de Kenshin e desliga. "Mais um dia" – pensou. Estranhamente não se sentiu como anteriormente, havia uma sensação de conforto. Levantou-se e ainda de pijama desceu para o andar inferior enquanto limpava os olhos. Na cozinha verificou se a máquina de café tinha água, aqueceu o biberon de Ken, subiu para os quartos, mudou fralda e deu o biberon. Voltando ao seu quarto para se vestir encontra Kaoru histérica com uma caixa em cima da cama. Assustado perguntou

\- O que é isso?

\- AHAHAHA, antes de fazeres alguma maluqueira que tenhas inventado abre primeiro o meu!

Kenshin rapidamente fez um resumo mental, não era o aniversário dele e Kaoru só fazia anos no Verão… estava a começar perceber o que era aquilo. Sem jeito disse – Talvez seja melhor eu esperar até logo…

\- Não sejas tolo, vá lá! ABRE, ABRE! – Abana a caixa entusiasmada

Kenshin receoso começou a desembrulhar o papel de embrulho. Kaoru de sorriso de orelha a orelha também ajudou e olhou-o com emoção. Kenshin soltou – Hugo Moss..? – era um smoking muito parecido com o que tinha experimentado no shopping.

\- Eu sei que é uma imitação barata mas encontrei numa loja com grandes descontos, tenho a certeza que te ficará igualmente bem!

Kenshin estava com uma mistura de sentimentos, a surpresa de receber aquela imitação brega e vergonha por não ter nada para oferecer a Kaoru. Esta rindo, animada, fechou os olhos e estendeu as mãos à espera da prenda de Kenshin. Desconfortável e sem lhe surgir nada para dizer tenta remediar a situação

\- Pois, deves estar à espera que te dê alguma coisa – embaraçado – Mas é o seguinte… Estava a contar dar-te o presente logo à noite… O aniversário de casamento dura o dia todo…

\- O que é que estás para aí a dizer? Tu nunca aguentas chegar sequer à hora de almoço! – Kaoru ri esperando pela surpresa

Kenshin ri igualmente com uma mistura de embaraço – Eu sei, mas desta vez é diferente… eu.. eu…

Kaoru começa a desfazer o sorriso, Kenshin fica sem mais palavras, não consegue mentir, não lhe surge nada

\- Esqueceste-te… - diz triste e meio chocada – Esqueceste-te do nosso aniversário…

Kenshin mantêm-se de boca meio aberta olhando aquela cara desiludida – Ok, eu vou resolver, vou à rua e vou já comprar qualquer coisa… Eu compenso-te!

Kaoru não responde, vira a cara, fica ali, de olhar vazio.

Antes de levar as crianças à escola prepara na cozinha o mega chocolate com leite para Aiko.

\- Tem chocolate suficiente? Está bom? – Diz frustrado

Aiko prova e com um bigode de chocolate responde – Não está mal…

Kenshin está absorvido por uma sensação de fracasso, debruçado sobre a banca da cozinha pensa no que pode fazer para melhorar a situação.

\- Pai, esqueceste-te! A mãe está triste!

\- Eu sei, eu sei... mas vou remendar a situação. O que é que ela gosta? Vou comprar uns brincos…

Aiko encolhe os ombros – Não sei se é o suficiente…

\- Então, deixa-me pensar….

\- O ano passado ofereceste-lhe uma estrela… Chamas-te Kaoru a uma estrela!

\- Isso não é um bocado….. Piroso?

\- A mãe gostou – disse a menina tentando ajudar o pai

\- Ok, eu sou Kaoru e vivo encafuada nos subúrbios…Ela gosta de ir ao centro de Tóquio? Jantar na cidade?

Aiko abriu um sorriso – Isso é que é falar!

Kaoru vestiu um vestido preto clássico, sapatos pretos e saiu com Kenshin que usava o fato que tinha recebido nessa manha. Enquanto Kenshin falava com o recepcionista, Kaoru espera no hall do restaurante. Admirada contemplava aquele lugar chique, nunca a tinha levado a um sítio assim. Certo que era também dispendioso. Entraram para uma das salas, luz ambiente e um pianista davam aquele lugar um toque clássico e de bom gosto. Sentados na mesa olhavam a ementa, Kaoru reticente perguntou

\- Kenshin, temos dinheiro para isto?

\- Que se dane o preço, vim jantar com a minha esposa, hoje é um dia especial, não olhes os preços!

Passados alguns minutos o funcionário aproxima-se e pergunta se já escolheram. Kenshin, habituado a lugares assim, sem hesitar faz o pedido

\- Sim, para entrada vamos querer peito de codorniz com champignon para começar. Depois pode trazer medalhões de vitela com molho de framboesa e mais tarde vieiras do mar com puré de alcachofra. – Kaoru fitava-o, estava impressionada com aquele pedido

\- Permita-me senhor, é uma excelente seleção!

\- Permito, pode trazer também uma garrafa de Latiffe de 82!

Envergonhada Kaoru interrompe – Kenshin, essa garrafa custa 350€….

Kenshin reformula o pedido – Traga então duas taças de vinho por favor!

O empregado sorri e abandona a mesa.

Kaoru sorri e sente-se uma rainha.

\- Ainda não estás safo, espertalhão!

\- Mas estou lá perto não? – No meio de um sorriso meio envergonhado pergunta se quer dançar.

\- Kenshin, não acho que se dance num lugar como este – olhando à volta

Kenshin levanta-se e pede-lhe a mão. Meio envergonhada aceita o pedido e Kenshin puxa-a com alguma rapidez para junto de si. Juntos balançam o corpo levemente ao som do piano. Algumas pessoas das mesas vizinhas olham e sorriem. Num movimento clássico Kaoru cai ligeiramente para trás enquanto Kenshin a segura pelas costas

\- Nada mau para um fabricante de Sushi – sorri

\- Tenho os meus dias – Kenshin volta a puxar Kaoru para si e continuam dançando envoltos num ambiente apaixonado.

O pedido chega entretanto à mesa. Sentados e usufruindo do jantar, Kaoru leva o seu garfo à boca de Kenshin – Tens que provar isto – diz deliciada. Kenshin pensa para si "Deus, como sentia saudades destes sabores". Reticente mas convicto olha-a seriamente

\- Preciso de te dizer uma coisa – Kaoru olha atentamente – Acho que nos pode ajudar. Pode ajudar ou pode pior as coisas… Estou a viver a vida de alguém que… - a sensação de não ser compreendido e de parecer louco apodera-se dele, acaba a sua taça de vinho de rompante e ganha coragem – Acho que estou a viver a vida de outra pessoa… Lembro-me de as vezes ir a pé para o trabalho, numa mão um café da Starbucks e na outra o jornal do Tóquio Economico… Era um indivíduo cheio de confiança, sabia exatamente o que queria… Tenho 31 anos, tu tens 28… Um dia de manha acordo e está tudo mudado…

Kaoru inquieta pergunta – Para pior?

\- Sim.. Quer dizer, diferente! Não pior... Mas... Eu era o tipo que tinha tudo planeado, tinha a vida toda arquitetada…

\- E agora?

\- Agora não sei, não tenho nada delineado…

\- Eu também não Kenshin!

\- Não? Pareces tão segura de tudo isto…

\- Achas que eu não acordo todos os dias e penso "O que é que eu estou a fazer nos subúrbios?"

Kenshin sentindo-se compreendido sorri e acena com a cabeça

Kaoru sorri igualmente, baixando os olhos para a mesa - Tenho um emprego miserável, não acabei os meus estudos, o meu ordenado é uma vergonha…

\- Oh, o teu ordenado é a desgraça dos ordenados! – Kenshin diz indignado

\- Imaginas uma vida em que fosse tudo fácil? Quero dizer, que seria só pedir as coisas para alguém te dar?

Kenshin sorri – É maravilhoso! - para Kaoru era um pensamento que pairava na sua imaginação. Para Kenshin essa tinha sido a sua vida, nos últimos anos

Volta a haver algum silêncio. Kaoru volta a encarar Kenshin

\- Eu costumo pensar nessas coisas. A sério que costumo… Penso como seria a minha vida se não me tivesse casado contigo, se não tivesse engravidado tão cedo…

\- E?

\- Sei que nunca vou eliminar coisas que para mim são certezas: as crianças, tu…

Dentro de Kenshin surgiu um sentimento de paz. Haviam uns olhos azuis com um amor imenso que o olhavam como quando eram mais novos. Os mesmos olhos quentes, cheios de ternura. Aquela miúda que se tornara numa mulher lindíssima deixou para trás toda uma vida de projectos pessoais para dar lugar a duas crianças, a ele.

\- E tu, quais são as tuas certezas? – Kaoru pergunta, com alguma inquietação

A sinceridade apoderou-se dele. Não queria ser irónico e ver aquela cara de boneca triste, também não queria mentir. Como se dá uma chapada a alguém que nos quer dar amor?

\- Tenho a certeza que neste exato momento não queria estar em outro lugar sem ser aqui, contigo! – Kaoru sorriu e acabaram a refeição.

Ainda na cidade de Tóquio Kenshin tinha reservado outra surpresa. Kaoru usava uma banda de tecido tapando os olhos e Kenshin a levava-a ao colo. Sente uma porta a abrir, Kaoru tira a venda, estavam num hotel. Aquela noite seria deles. Por isso percebeu que, Kenshin pediu a Nara que fosse ficar com os miúdos e dormisse lá em casa. Animada Kaoru espreita todos os cantinhos, os cortinados, as telas, a vista linda sobre a cidade, não era todos os dias que faziam programas destes. Kenshin abre uma garrafa de champanhe. Kaoru assusta-se com a explosão da rolha, olha para ele, tirando o casaco com um sorriso malicioso – Sabes que o champanhe me dá para fazer maluquices…

\- Vou encher o copo até transbordar! – Kenshin sorri e enche ligeiramente os dois copos

\- Não sei como foi mas lá te conseguiste safar…

\- Humm, já não estou de castigo?

\- Não, longe disso!

Fazem um brinde – Feliz aniversário amor – Kaoru rindo – Pode ser que tenhas sorte e leves de mim o que queres, esta noite… - Dois beijos são trocados, Kenshin fixa o olhar em Kaoru e volta a refletir em voz alta

\- És lindíssima…

Kaoru um pouco envergonhada – Já te disse que terás de mim o que queres…

Kenshin mantem-se sério, depois de alguns segundos em trance - Oh céus…

Kaoru não entende aquela expressão

"Agora percebo" pensa Kenshin

– Durante todos estes anos… nunca deixei de te amar!

Com os lábios meio cerrados Kaoru acerta – Era tudo o que eu queria ouvir Kenshin…

Segue-se um beijo, longo. Um beijo sem luxúria mas sim amor, um beijo lento e pesado. Kenshin sem se aperceber mergulhou numa paixão antiga. O que ele tinha agora era o que estava a perder ao longo destes últimos 10 anos. O clima ficou carregado de desejo. Abriu lentamente o zipper do vestido enquanto beijava o seu pescoço. Com a mão aberta explorou as costas delineadas de Kaoru enquanto esta rodeava os braços à volta do seu pescoço. Para Kenshin aquele corpo não era tocado há anos, para Kaoru era um prazer absoluto que o seu marido lhe dava sempre que chegava perto. Sempre que a tocava era com a mesma intensidade de como fosse a primeira vez. O vestido caiu e Kaoru deitou-se na cama. Kenshin perdeu a paciência com os botões e acabou por tirar a sua camisa com força. As suas roupas ficaram por ali espalhadas, existia emergência de posse. Kaoru contorcia-se com cada toque que lhe parecia veludo. As suas mãos espalhavam-se pelas costas defenidas de Kenshin que estava cada vez mais impaciente. Os beijos dele exploraram-na enquanto esta se abria como uma rosa. A emoção tinha invadido a sua mente. Conhecia todas aquelas curvas na perfeição mas havia em si uma sede explosiva, sede de como quem não bebe nada durante dias. Aquele corpo morno, pele de seda com o cheiro iptonico tão característico que permanecia durante todos aqueles anos. O corpo da sua amada estava diferente de quando eram mais novos, isso dava-lhe ainda mais deleite pois sabia que aquele corpo tinha sido a incubadora dos seus filhos. Não considerou imperfeições, considerou melhoramentos. Kaoru mergulhou no olhar de Kenshin, naquele mar azul em chamas. Fizeram amor durante a noite, apaixonaram-se mais um bocadinho um pelo outro e juntos descansaram os corpos cansados.

Continua...

Lica - Obrigada mais uma vez pela tua opinião! Espero que tenhas gostado deste ;) Obrigada, beijinho*


	7. Chapter 7

VII

Sentado numa poltrona na sala Kenshin lê o jornal. Aiko desfila pela sala, está a aprender tocar violino, concentrada segue a sua marcha enquanto algumas notas saem desafinadas. Kenshin baixa o jornal, olha-a e sorri. Entretanto sobe para o quarto, tira uma camisa – Ora hoje vou vestir o mesmo do costume! - Atrás de si está Ken, sentado no chão a brincar. Vestindo-se diz

\- Para onde estás a olhar tão atento? Isto não te serve. Queres ir com o papá para o trabalho? Vender sushi, é divertido!

Ken olha-o, como uma criança de 2 anos, atento a tudo à sua volta.

Kenshin sai de casa em direção ao carro quando ouve Kaoru – ESPERA! – Ainda no alpendre Kaoru abraça Kenshin e dá-lhe um beijo apaixonado, apalpa-lhe o traseiro – Tem um bom dia de trabalho! - Com um sorriso "parvo" estampado na cara Kenshin desce as escadas em slow motion.

Durante a manhã, no escritório da fábrica, trabalhando no computador descobre, por acaso, uma proposta para a sua área profissional. Surge em si uma vontade de saber mais sobre essa proposta. No entanto, a sua vida está agora repleta, pouco do que era a sua antiga vida lhe deixa saudades. Está apaixonado com tudo o que tem. Ainda assim, essa vontade é abafada pela curiosidade. Depois de almoço decide ligar. Do outro lado atende uma secretária que se identifica e Kenshin fica petrificado. Existe uma vaga para a empresa que liderava. Não para o cargo que ocupava antes mas para uma posição que lhe facilitaria a ascensão na empresa. Kenshin era um excelente contabilista, corretor de bolsa e homem de negócios. A sua subida de cargo não tardaria muito.

Incentivado com isto, saiu da fábrica mais cedo e dirigiu-se aquele conhecido prédio de negócios no centro de Tóquio, onde tinha passado tantos anos a trabalhar. Tudo estava igual, os funcionários eram os mesmos inclusivamente a sua secretária pessoal. Depois de ser entrevistado pelos recursos teve a oportunidade de falar com um dos chefes maiores, Hisako.

\- Hisako Omora – Kenshin sorriu

\- Eu conheço-o?

\- Não, senhor. Vi-o na televisão, é mais alto do que parece – Kenshin lisonjeia

Conversam durante meia hora, o suficiente para Hisako ficar impressionado com os conhecimentos de Kenshin. Audaz em economia a sua cabeça era um computador que falava com exatidão e sabedoria. A vaga é-lhe entregue nesse fim de tarde, depois de um mês de experiência a empresa daria bastantes benefícios. O primeiro seria uma casa no centro da cidade para ele e para a sua família.

Kenshin sai confiante da entrevista relâmpago.

\- Para a semana cá estarei. Obrigado por esta oportunidade sr. Omora. Não o decepcionarei!

\- Cá o esperaremos Sr. Himura. Traga toda a sua garra para trabalhar!

Apertaram cordialmente as mãos e Kenshin saiu do seu escritório. A secretária entrega a chave a Kenshin do apartamento – Veja com a sua esposa, esse é o que temos livre de momento para um casal e duas crianças. Podem-se mudar depois do primeiro mês de trabalho, veja com a sua família, tem tempo! - Completamente eufórico volta ao subúrbio. Seria ouro sobre azul. Continuaria a sua vida com a mulher que ama, com s seus filhos mas a trabalhar na sua área, as suas vidas iriam melhorar, Kaoru não precisaria de fazer mais o seu trabalho mal pago, poderia acabar os estudos, poderiam ter mais posse! E sem dúvida que subiria facilmente da vaga que tinha ganho.

Ainda nesse dia, depois de jantar, Kenshin pega Kaoru e volta ao centro da cidade.

\- Não abras já os olhos – pede Kenshin abrindo a porta desse clássico apartamento. Entram.

Kaoru abre os olhos e com espanto olha à sua volta abre ligeiramente a boca. Era lindo, bem decorado, elegante.

\- É lindo não é? – Pergunta Kenshin com as mãos nos bolsos e sorridente

\- Parece um palácio… - continua espantada com todo aquele majestoso espaço

\- Qual é a surpresa? Alugas-te isto para o fim-de-semana?

\- É mais do que isso Kaoru…

\- Para uma semana inteira?

\- É um privilégio adicional!

\- Um privilégio adicional? Para que?

\- Um empresa de negócios nacionais e internacionais serve-se destas condições para atrair novos executivos! – Kenshin conta-lhe a experiência que teve no fim do dia, conta-lhe que lhe apeteceu apostar e tentar qualquer coisa que lhes melhorasse a vida que tinham. - Vou-me dedicar à economia amor. Parece que tenho jeito…

Kaoru vira-se e olha-o assustada – O que estás a dizer?

\- Vou ganhar o triplo do que ganho agora, vou fazer o que sempre gostei, temos um bonus como esta casa, podemos viver neste apartamento praticamente de borla e isto é só o começo!

\- Estás bom da cabeça? – Kaoru vinca as sobrancelhas

Kenshin desfaz o sorriso - Não me parece, teremos uma vida melhor… Podemos por os miúdos em colégios privados!

\- A escola da Aiko é ótima! - Kaoru interrompe justificando

\- Estou a falar das melhores escolas do país Kaoru!

\- Mas o que é que tu estás a pensar? E o meu emprego?

\- Kaoru, no centro da cidade arranjarás qualquer coisa melhor. Além disso aqui podes acabar os teus estudos mais facilmente!

\- É inacreditável que queiras vir viver para o centro da cidade! Nunca gostaste!

\- Nããoo... Isto é o centro, o centro das oportunidades, não podemos recusar!

Kaoru vê-se meio tonta, senta-se apática num sofá. Kenshin percebe o seu mau estar

\- Ok, ok.. Estou a ver alguma tensão no ar, isto era suposto ser um dia feliz! – abre os braços – eu não preciso disto, não há problema, farei a viagem de carro todos os dias!

Kaoru solto um "bbbfff", coloca a mão na testa – Kenshin, em horas de ponta é mais de uma hora para cada lado, 3 horas no fim do dia, quando é que vais estar com as crianças?

\- Não estás a perceber! Trata-se de uma vida fabulosa, uma vida perfeita! Tudo aquilo com que sonhamos quando éramos novos. E agora, agora pode concretizar-se! Quero faze-lo, eu preciso de faze-lo, enquanto homem, preciso de tentar por nós!

Kaoru está agora de costas para a parede, Kenshin insiste

\- Por favor, pensa bem. Acaba-se o juntar pontos para promoções, os restaurantes bregas, tirar a neve em frente da casa com uma pá!

Kaoru exaltada levanta as mãos

\- Então compra uma MALDITA MAQUINA! Não arranjes é uma nova carreira sem me dizeres nada! Não tires a Aiko da escola e amiguinhos que ela adora, não me faças deixar a casa onde nos tornamos uma família!

O ambiente está tenso, Kaoru respira ofegante, Kenshin tenta animar

\- Pensa por um instante que isto seria uma excelente oportunidade. Uma vida que os outros invejam!

Kaoru chega perto de Kenshin, com os olhos desassossegados antes de lhe dar as costas

\- Ooohh, Kenshin… os outros já nos invejam à tanto tempo…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em casa Kenshin tira do bolso um cartão da nova empresa. Olha-o, está confuso no que fazer. Deambulando, por aquela sala que se tornara sua, encontra numa estante de livros um manual de viagem para os Estados Unidos. Tira o manual e ao abrir encontra um bilhete de avião. Pelas suas contas voltou para Tóquio no dia a seguir. Não chegou a estar nos EU um dia inteiro. Sabia que não tinha chegado a ir fazer o doutoramento. Percebeu que embarcou mas que no dia a seguir voltou.

\- Quando apanhas-te o avião tive a sensação que estava tudo acabado – Kaoru aparece com as mãos nos bolsos, mais relaxada. – Deixei o aeroporto com receio de nunca mais te ver. No dia seguinte lá estavas tu…Foi uma boa surpresa…

Kenshin olha-a sério e atentamente

\- Costumo pensar na decisão que tomaste – Kaoru encolhe os ombros, os olhos ficam vidrados – Talvez seja ingenuidade minha mas… pensei que íamos envelhecer juntos nesta casa, que passaríamos aqui os dias festivos… - baixa o olhar, uma lágrima solta-se – que os nossos netos nos viriam visitar… - Volta a olhar Kenshin – Imagino nós de cabelo grisalho e com rugas, eu a trabalhar no jardim e tu a pintares o alpendre… - Limpa a cara. Chega perto de Kenshin que continua sentado e inerte – Mas as coisas mudam! Se precisas disto Kenshin, se precisas mesmo disto, eu arranco estas crianças da vida que elas adoram e arranco-me da casa e memorias que alguma vez tive contigo e mudo-me. Mudo-me para onde tu tiveres que ir. Faço isso porque te amo! – Kenshin continua olhando seriamente- Amo-te Kenshin! E para mim, isso é mais importante do que a nossa morada! Eu escolho-nos a nós. – Limpando os olhos afasta-se. Kenshin não disse uma palavra, fica sentado, pestanejando consecutivamente mergulhado numa sensação de desconforto. Kenshin percebe que o que o fez voltar foi o simples amor por Kaoru. Uma opção. Desistiu assim que chegou e voltou no dia seguinte. Percebeu que esse amor descongelou aquele interior adormecido e percebeu também que os anos passaram e que ele continuava lá.

Continua…

Lica - Obrigada pela tua opinião! Este é mais parado... Espero que gostes, um beijo*


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

No meio de almofadas, Kaoru acorda e sente que Kenshin já não está na cama. Ouvindo alguns ruídos levanta-se e para em frente à janela do quarto. Lá fora Kenshin corre e brinca com Aiko. Contente a menina tenta mandar o pai ao chão. Kenshin faz que não consegue fugir. Deitado no chão admite

\- És mais rápida que eu, ganhas-te!

Aiko senta-se em cima do peito do pai e sorri contente. Kenshin não resiste e abraça a pequena.

\- Adoro-te princesa! – Ficam ali, abraçados. Kaoru do quarto delicia-se com aquela imagem.

No fim do dia Kenshin percebe que o arroz está acabando enquanto arruma algumas coisas na cozinha. Avisa Kaoru que vai ao mercado.

No mercado pega o arroz, olha o preço e meio indignado pragueja para ele própria em voz alta

\- 3.50€? Por amor de Deus, é um pacote de arroz…

Acaba levando mais algumas coisas. Lembra-se de levar um mimo para os pequenos e compra algumas bolachas e chocolates.

Chegando a caixa paralisa. O rapaz vagabundo que conhecera acerca de um mês atrás estava ali a trabalhar.

\- Tu…

\- Kenshin! Então? Como estás? Novidades?

\- O que estás aqui a fazer? – Kenshin olha-o vincando as sobrancelhas, não estava a gostar

\- Isso é arroz e guloseimas? Ena, estás muito doméstico – Ri

Kenshin não diz nada, olhando serio. O rapaz sorridente pergunta

\- Então, percebes-te tudo né?

\- Não me vais mandar de volta!

O rapaz desfaz o sorriso, mantêm-se calado

\- Estás a ouvir? Estou a falar contigo! Eu não vou voltar para a minha antiga vida, percebes?

\- Calma Kenshin!

\- Não podes continuar a fazer isso. Entrar na vida das pessoas e causar a confusão e o caos! Não está certo! – Kenshin falava agora mais alto, algumas pessoas pararam as suas compras para o olhar

\- Kenshin, por definição uma amostra é uma coisa provisória! – Explica-lhe pacientemente

Kenshin enfurecido não desprega os olhos dele, coloca o dinheiro em cima do balcão

\- Vou para casa. Os meus filhos estão à minha espera! – Sai rapidamente da loja. O rapaz fica a olha-lo, sorri levemente e pensa "já percebes-te tudo amigo".

Em casa, antes de se deitar Kenshin passa pelo quarto dos miúdos. Ken, de barriguinha virada para o ar desfruta de um sono calmo, Kenshin passa a mão por aqueles cabelos negros. Os olhos vidram.

Aiko também está a dormir, dá-lhe um beijo e ela acorda

\- Já é de manha?

\- Não querida, dorme! – A menina encolhe-se na caminha, Kenshin sente que aquilo soa a despedida. Sem pensar solta baixinho – Fica bem princesa!

Encontra Kaoru no quarto a ler. Senta-se ao seu lado, na beira da cama.

\- Eu sei que nestas ultimas semanas tenho parecido um pouco estranho, e feito coisas esquisitas…

\- Foi interessante – Kaoru sorri

\- Também fiz coisas boas não?

Kaoru fecha o livro e olha-o - Foste o Kenshin Himura e isso é que importa!

Num minuto de silêncio Kenshin aperta a mão de Kaoru

\- Tens que te lembrar de mim Kaoru… Como sou agora, neste instante! Colocar essa imagem no teu coração e nunca te esqueceres! Aconteça o que acontecer! – Olha-a fixamente

\- Estás bem? – Kaoru olha preocupada

\- Sim! Mas promete. Promete porque se não prometeres será como isto nunca tivesse acontecido e isso matava-me!

\- Prometo!

\- Promete outra vez!

Kaoru olha-o com receio – Prometo Kenshin! E agora, vem para a cama!

\- Já vou…

Kenshin desce para a sala, passa por todas as áreas. Tem a sensação que algo vai mudar. Instável percorre com os olhos todas aquelas fotografias. Percorre aqueles rostos e aquelas alegrias. Aquele amor.

Sobe para o quarto, Kaoru acabou por adormecer. Decide que não vai dormir. Senta-se no cadeirão do quarto e fica ali a contemplar Kaoru dormindo tranquila. Aguenta uma hora. Duas. Cada vez é mais difícil manter os olhos abertos. O sono acaba por o apanhar. Adormece.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshin acorda com o telefone a tocar. Atende

\- Senhor Himura, tem uma visita!

\- Que horas são?

\- 10.30 Senhor! Digo-lhe para subir?

\- Sim! - Kenshin desliga o telefone, passa as mãos na cara. Em sobressalto abre os olhos, olha rapidamente para o lado. Não, Kaoru não estava ali. Kenshin está na

sua penthouse. No centro de Tóquio.

Continua...

Lica - :X eu entendo a sua opinião massss, nem tudo é cor de rosa mesmo! :) Está a acabar... beijooo


	9. Chapter 9

IX

-**FLASHBACK**-

Aeroporto de Tóquio. Com 17 anos e os olhos vidrados Kaoru não larga o braço de Kenshin. Este, com 20 está prestes a embarcar num voo para os EU, um estágio de um ano e meio lhe dará uma carreira promissora. Terá férias e planeia ir a Tóquio tal como pagar uma viagem pra Kaoru o ir visitar! No fim do estágio voltará a Tóquio, barra em economia tem um professor que gosta bastante do seu trabalho e que lhe arranjará emprego sem dificuldade nenhuma. Tudo planeado. Será perfeito. Terão uma vida repleta, poderá dar tudo o que poder a Kaoru, casaram, terão filhos!

Um beijo apertado, um abraço quente. Com as cabeças juntas uma à outra Kenshin tenta reconfortar Kaoru

\- Nem sequer vou dizer Adeus! Será como se nunca tivesse ido… - Beijam-se pela despedida.

Kenshin afasta-se para embarcar, Kaoru com olhos vidrados

\- Kenshin, espera! – Kaoru corre até ele

\- Tenho um mau pressentimento sobre esta viajem!

\- Acerca do avião? Achas que vai cair? Não digas isso!

\- Eu sei que falamos imenso sobre o assunto… e que o melhor era tu ires para os EU... mas no fundo, mesmo no fundo isto não me parece bem! – Kaoru enrolava as mãos uma na outra, nervosa – Não vás…

\- Não vá de maneira nenhuma? Nunca? Então e o doutoramento?

\- Eu sei, eu sei, é uma oportunidade única para ti

\- Para nós Kaoru!

\- Pois, para nós, mas receio que se entrares naquele avião…

Kenshin interrompe e aperta as mãos dela

\- Ouve, nos aeroportos nunca se pensa com muita lucidez… Vamos confiar na decisão que já tínhamos tomado, com a cabeça fria! Tu vais entrar numa excelente escola de Artes, eu vou acabar a formação num dos maiores bancos dos EU. O nosso plano é maravilhoso!

\- Queres saber o que era mesmo maravilhoso?

Kenshin olha-a carinhosamente

\- Maravilhoso era começarmos a nossa vida já hoje! Vamos mandar esses planos fora, vamos começar a nossa vida já hoje! Agora! Não sei como será essa vida mas vamos estar juntos nela e isso é que importa. Eu escolho-nos a nós!

Kenshin mantêm-se calado

\- Este plano não faz de nós pessoas maravilhosas! Maravilhoso é o que nós temos em conjunto! – Kaoru espera convence-lo

\- Amo-te Kaoru!

\- Também te amo Kenshin!

Kenshin sorri, voltam a abraçar-se e beijam-se de novo. Um sorriso de alívio paira novamente na cara de Kaoru que o olha feliz. Kenshin coloca a mão sobre o rosto de Kaoru e dá-lhe um beijo na testa

\- Um ano e meio não vai mudar nada disso… Cem anos não poderiam mudar!

Kaoru deixa cair as lágrimas que surgiram rapidamente. Kenshin olha-a profundamente por segundos, vira costas e embarca.

Fim FlashBack

Continua...


	10. Chapter 10

X

No fim de jantar, Kaoru, os seus pais e alguns amigos despedem-se! Lágrimas e muitos abraços. As despedidas são sempre difíceis. Aquelas eram as pessoas que lhe davam alento todos os dias. Mas, isso não podia fazer com que não experimentasse, apostasse em novas oportunidades. Mako chorava perdidamente. A sua amiga e confidente iria agora estar a milhares de KM. Apesar dos meios como internet e telemóvel suavizarem a saudade não seria a mesma coisa. Kaoru interrompeu o jantar duas vezes para ir ao wc e limpar algumas lágrimas. Não queria que a vissem triste. A chegada da hora de partida trazia dúvidas se seria aquilo que realmente queria.

\- Mako, por favor, não chores!

\- Eu sei, desculpa! Os teus pais sofrem mais do que eu e eu não estou a ajudar…

\- Amanha vais ter comigo antes de almoço? A transportadora vai lá até as 17 horas. Despeço-me dos meus pais em casa, não me quero despedir deles no aeroporto. Depois podes-me levar tu ao aeroporto!

\- Claro que sim. Vou ajudar com o que falta e depois levo-te.

\- Combinado!

As duas amigas abraçam-se e seguiram para casa. Kaoru decidiu passar a última noite em casa dos pais.

Durante a noite dormitou duas horas. O seu interior inflamava ansiedade. A dúvida apoderou-se por momentos mas convicta dizia a si mesma "Agora? Agora não posso desistir, já está tudo tratado"

O dia nasceu, o sol começou a brilhar e Kaoru levantou-se. Tomou o pequeno almoço com os pais, arrumou as suas coisas e despediu-se. Saiu de casa em lágrimas.

Na sua porta Mako já a esperava

\- Bom dia amiga!

\- Bom dia? Só se for para ti! – Mako sorriu - Não sei se sabes mas hoje vi nas notícias que há voos a serem cancelados por causa de uma greve!

\- A sério? A companhia não me enviou nenhum aviso! Era o que mais faltava! Vamos acabar as arrumações e já vejo isso!

Entraram para o pequeno apartamento de Kaoru e continuaram os últimos preparativos para a sua partida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshin veste uns jeans, sweat e um casaco quente. Tem uma visita.

Desorientado dirige-se para a saída da sua penthouse, quem quer que fosse não tinha tempo para perder.

Ao abrir a porta a sua cara enche-se de espanto

\- Olá Kenshin, vieste esperar-me à porta? – A super modelo, elegante fazia pose na sua frente – Como combinado vim festejar o novo ano contigo, vim mais cedo, surpresa!

Kenshin recua

\- Bom ano Kenshin – Abre totalmente o casaco, mostra a sua lingerie sexy e sorri

Kenshin levanta o braço em sinal de negação

\- Não estamos no ano novo!

\- É o que tu quiseres Kenshin!

Kenshin ainda meio zonzo empurra levemente a moça para passar

\- Kenshin? KENSHIN? – A modelo fica plantada na sua porta enquanto Kenshin perturbado corre para a saída do prédio.

Na garagem liga o seu Ferrari e corre para os subúrbios. A casa onde no dia anterior esteve continua lá. Igual. Inclusive o alpendre, onde Kaoru lhe apalpava o traseiro e desejava um bom dia de trabalho.

Reticente, olhando à sua volta aproxima-se da entrada e toca na campainha. A porta abre-se, um senhor de cabelo branco aparece

\- Posso ajuda-lo?

\- A Kaoru está?

\- Desculpe mas, não mora aqui nenhuma Kaoru…

Kenshin olha para o chão – Claro que não… - A sua cara fica sem expressão

\- O senhor está bem?

\- Não! – Kenshin dá as costas ao senhor e arranca de novo com alguma fúria. De volta para o centro da cidade o telemóvel começa a tocar

\- Sim?

\- Sr. Himura, onde se meteu? Está toda a gente a sua espera. Tem uma reunião! – A sua secretária tinha alguma preocupação na voz, Kenshin nunca falhava – Está meia hora atrasado, o fecho daquele negocio não lhe diz nada?

Kenshin ouvia as suas palavras mas a sua cabeça tinha um nó de ideias e ansiedade

\- Sr. Himura?

\- Sim! Eu ouvi! Estou aí em meia hora!

Na sala de reuniões o pânico estava instaurado. A empresa em falência que estavam prestes a comprar tinha recebido uma proposta de um concorrente europeu. O seu chefe, Hisako, esperava impaciente

Kenshin sem fato executivo e meio despenteado entra impulsionando a porta

\- O que é que se passa? – A sua voz transmitia tudo menos preocupação por aquele negócio

\- Bem, a coisa não está famosa…

Bracejando com nervosismo Hisako e os outros acionistas explicaram que não podiam perder aquela oportunidade para uma empresa europeia. Não faziam ideia de como tinham o conhecimento daquela venda, de como estavam a dar uma proposta de compra mais alta. O alvoroço estava instalado

Todos encaravam Kenshin, o negociador feroz daquela oportunidade. Este, de mãos nos bolsos e olhos no chão acaba por finalizar todo aquele stresse

\- Heis o que vou fazer exatamente! Vocês fazem exatamente o que tiverem de fazer para descobrir o nome da empresa europeia. Eu apanho um avião, vou beber whiskey até cair com o nosso vendedor e, enquanto a esposa e filhos brincão na neve, eu vou convencê-lo que essa empresa europeia é o diabo e não cumprirá com os acordos como nós faremos!

Aquela sala era agora uma plateia para Kenshin que em pé continuava apaticamente

\- Depois vou treinar kendo durante 5 ou 6 horas… completamente e totalmente sozinho! Isso é o que eu vou fazer porque esta é a minha vida e não há nada que eu possa fazer para a mudar…

A sala de reuniões ficou em silêncio enquanto Kenshin saiu. Procurou a sua secretária

\- Lembra-se do contacto que tinha na noite da passagem de ano?

\- Ontem? Sim, da moça… mas isso acabou no lixo Sr. Himura. Impossível encontrar!

Derrotado, com um aperto no coração não tinha sequer capacidade para conduzir. Pediu ao seu motorista para o levar de volta a casa. No banco traseiro, pensativo, olhava as ruas, os prédios, as pessoas – Nada disto faz sentido! – soltou baixinho

Acabou por ter a ideia de ligar para o número de informações. Se estivesse no Japão teria acesso ao contacto.

\- Bom dia, de Tóquio o nome é Kamiya Kaoru, por favor!

Do outro lado não conseguiram dar o número de telefone mas uma morada. Kenshin pediu ao motorista para o levar rapidamente aquele lugar.

Chegando ao prédio que ficava naquela morada Kenshin sai do carro e olha-o na esperança de ver algum sinal. Acaba por encontrar alguns homens de uma transportadora que falavam numa Sra. Kamiya. Seguindo o rasto Kenshin sobe umas escadas os empregados transportavam caixas para a saída.

A primeira visão foi a de Mako que advertia a equipa

\- Esta caixa tem coisas em vidro, é muito frágil, têm de a levar com muito cuidado. São algumas obras de arte! Atenção por favor…

Kenshin olha-a acanhado, com as mãos nos bolsos nada lhe saia da boca. Mako repara na sua presença

\- Sim? Vem da empresa de mudanças?

Kenshin continua naquele estado de ansiedade

\- Não está a ouvir? HEII!

\- Desculpe! O meu nome é Kenshin Himura e sou um velho amigo da Kaoru!

Mako levanta a sobrancelha e vira-se para o interior do apartamento

\- KAORU! Está aqui um sujeito para falar contigo!

\- Mako, falas-te com a companhia aérea?

Kenshin já não ouviu mais nada, somente a voz de Kaoru que apareceu iluminada na esquina da sala

\- Kenshin! – Kaoru olha-o admirada, não o via á muito tempo

\- Kaoru – Kenshin abre um mega sorriso, dá dois paços à frente

\- Céus, já lá vai muito tempo, tu estás…

Kenshin emocionado interrompe

\- Estás com ótimo aspeto!

\- Obrigada, tu também! – Kaoru sente-se intimidada, Kenshin tinha os olhos pregados em si e um sorriso comovido. Quebrando a corrente convida-o para entrar – Entra, não ligues mas estou de mudanças!

Completamente hipnotizado Kenshin não olha para o chão e acaba por ir de encontrão com uma das caixas.

Mako ao telefone fecha os olhos como quem não estava com muita paciência

Embaraçado pede desculpas. Kaoru deixa-o a vontade

\- Oh não, não te preocupes, não é nada de especial!

Kenshin olha para a equipa que continua a levar as suas coisas para a rua

\- Para onde vais?

Kaoru abre um sorriso, aquele mesmo sorriso que ele se lembrava tão bem da noite anterior

\- Estou a mudar-me, vou para Nova Iorque! – Abre os braços contente – Hei, Mako, sabes daquela caixa com um "K"?

Mako com o telefone na mão – Queres que ligue para a companhia aérea ou que vá procurar essa caixa?

\- Estou sob pressão, ajudas-me por favor?

\- Pfff, acho que está no mesmo lugar desde a última vez que a vimos…

Kenshin não se apercebe de nada deste aparato, apenas tenta focar o porque da sua partida

\- Então estás de partida?

Kaoru no meio da confusão procura por aquela caixa - Sim! Recebi uma proposta para um museu de arte oriental em Nova Iorque!

\- Nova Iorque nos EU? – Pergunta stressado sem perceber o estupido da sua interrogação

\- Sim, conheces outra? – Ri animada

Kenshin responde com outra pergunta

\- Não trabalhas como empregada de limpezas?

Kaoru não percebeu a pergunta

\- Não…

\- És casada?

\- Não, nunca me casei, e tu Kenshin?

Kenshin sorri – Não, nunca me casei também… - Enquanto Kaoru continua a sua procura – Olha, podes fazer uma pausa? Para irmos beber um café ou qualquer coisa?

Mako interrompe

\- Encontrei! O teu voo está cancelado mas já te arranjei outro mais tarde! Então, sou ou não boa?

Kaoru dirigi-se para Kenshin, tinha encontrado a caixa

\- És genial Mako, obrigada!

Kaoru passa a caixa para as mãos de Kenshin.

\- Toma, são coisas tuas! – Olha-o seriamente, não via aqueles olhos azul violeta à tantos anos

Kenshin encara aquele olhar – Kaoru, costumas pensar em nós? Naquilo que podia ter acontecido?

Kaoru tem a boca entreaberta, sente que leva um soco na barriga, não estava a espera dele muito menos daquele discurso. Sem saber o que responder inventa qualquer coisa

\- Kenshin fazemos o seguinte, quando fores a Nova Iorque procuras-me para irmos beber um coffee, ou o que quer que seja, ok? - Kenshin olha-a derrotado – Hei Mako, não metas isso aí porque depois nunca mais a encontro!

Kaoru volta para a confusão das mudanças. Kenshin com a caixa na mão sente-se perdido. Acaba por sair do edifício entrando para o carro onde o motorista o aguardava.

Na sua penthouse Kenshin abre a caixa e encontra objectos familiares. Fotos, postais, livros entre outras bugigangas. Achou ternura no que encontrou. Tudo aquilo lhe trazia boas recordações. Sentado no chão da sua imensa sala, olhou e apalpou todas aquelas coisas que lhe relembravam tanto de bom. Era feliz e não se apercebeu. Perto da noite uma fúria imensa abateu-se dentro de si. Socou as paredes, chutou alguns móveis e nada lhe dava sossego. Ainda não tinha feito o que devia!

Passando os limites Kenshin conduzia o Ferrari com precisão, numa luta contra o tempo. Na porta da recepção do aeroporto parou o carro sem precaução.

\- Onde é que vai? Não pode deixar ai o carro – Um polícia advertia Kenshin que não ouviu pois saiu a correr para o interior do edifício

Correndo veloz no meio da multidão, o seu coração estava quase a sair pela boca, precisava de encontrar a porta de embarque. Seguindo as informações dos voos seguiu para uma das áreas com destino aos EU. Apressado tentou avistar Kaoru entre as multidões que formavam filas.

\- KAORU! – Gritou alto

Kaoru e a maioria das pessoas viraram o seu rosto, olhando para o fundo das filas, para aquele homem exaltado e ofegante

\- Não entres nesse avião. Não podes ir!

A multidão olha agora para Kaoru, que estava petrificada e boca aberta olhando Kenshin

\- Por favor, anda comigo beber um café! Não te peço mais nada! – Kenshin bracejava

Kaoru tentando evitar aquele embaraço da sua voz alta perante aquele publico, sai da fila e começa a dirigir-se para perto de Kenshin

\- Deve haver outro voo esta noite…

\- Kenshin, o que estás aqui a fazer? - A sua cara estava mergulhada em espanto. Kenshin por sua vez ficou simplesmente mergulhado mais uma vez naqueles olhos azuis

Kaoru arqueou as sobrancelhas com interrogação – Precisas de por um ponto final neste caso? Porque se precisas, depois de todos estes anos, está feito! Eu estou bem!

Kenshin continuava pregado no seu olhar

\- Eu estou ótima! – Kaoru sentiu uma pontada – Sofri um grande desgosto Kenshin, foi muito difícil mas eu consegui superar, segui a minha vida! E tu, tu devias fazer o mesmo – Kaoru deixou ligeiramente o olhar cair para o chão, havia algo no que disse que não era verdadeiramente sentido. Kenshin tentou dizer algo mas não lhe ocorria nada. Kaoru volta a encara-lo – Desculpa mas, tenho mesmo de ir… Tenho de ir… Desculpa Kenshin… - Kaoru pediu licença e voltou para a sua fila, a sua cara levava uma expressão de surpresa desconfortante

Kenshin sentiu a derrota a invadi-lo. Com os punhos cerrados dá meia volta para ir embora. No entanto, não tinha nada a perder, ainda ofegante volta-se novamente e olha-a de novo, Kaoru dava a sua documentação à comissária de bordo. Convicto levanta novamente a sua voz

-NÓS TEMOS UMA CASA NOS SUBÚRBIOS DA CIDADE!

Kaoru e a multidão voltam a virar os seus rostos para ele

\- Temos dois filhos, a Aiko e o Ken!

Kaoru é interrompida novamente e com algum embaraço olha-o fixamente à distância

\- A Aiko não toca muito bem violino mas esforça-se bastante. Ela é muito inteligente, diz tudo o que pensa! E quando sorri… - Kenshin sorriu, tinha tanto para lhe contar, tanta emoção transbordava em si

Kaoru estagnou a ouvir aquela história estranha, Kenshin tinha conseguido prender a sua atenção. A multidão à sua volta acabou por dispersar. Com alguma distância entre si, os dois se olhavam fixamente enquanto lentamente se iam aproximando entre si. Apesar de estar cheio de gente pareceu que por segundos só os dois estavam ali

\- E o Ken, ele tem os teus olhos! – Kenshin esforçava-se ao máximo para que Kaoru imagina-se a "realidade" que ele viveu em algumas semanas – Ele não fala muito mas nós sabemos que é inteligente! Tem sempre os olhos bem abertos! – Queria explicar tudo com pormenores que lhe foram tão reais… Levantou os braços – Quando olhamos para ele sabemos que está a aprender qualquer coisa nova! – Kenshin sorriu olhando Kaoru ainda estática – É como presenciar um milagre!

Kaoru sentia-se confusa, não conseguia visualizar aquilo que era descrito. Sentia ainda assim algum conforto naquela história. Consternada olhava os lábios de Kenshin a cada descrição. Não percebia bem o que era "aquilo" ao fim de tantos anos sem se verem.

\- A casa é uma bagunça, mas é a nossa casa! Daqui a 86 prestações bancárias será nossa! E tu!? Tu és uma empregada de limpeza! Isso mesmo! O teu salário é uma vergonha a abdicas-te de todo o teu futuro por causa de nós! E isso não te aborrece minimamente!

Kaoru sorriu levemente, não desfazendo da profissão mas não era coisa que tivesse imaginado fazer. Ela seguiu a sua vida e conseguiu atingir os seus objetivos. Kenshin falava com o olhar pregado a ela, uma expressão séria que demonstrava que para ele aquilo tinha sido 100% real

\- E nós? Nós estamos apaixonados! – Kenshin lentamente anda na direção de Kaoru, encurtando os poucos metros que os separavam agora – Após 10 anos de casamento continuamos incrivelmente apaixonados!

O sorriso de Kaoru desapareceu para dar espaço a uma expressão de angústia

\- Nem me deixas tocar-te antes de dizer que te amo…

Kenshin continua andando na sua direção

\- Eu canto para ti! – Riu

\- Não sempre mas em ocasiões especiais!

O tempo estava como que parado a sua volta, Kaoru só conseguia ouvir a sua voz, uma voz que lhe era tão familiar mas que lhe causou tanta tristeza

\- Tivemos a nossa parte de surpresas agradáveis e desagradáveis! Tu e eu fizemos bastantes sacrifícios mas… mas ficamos juntos! – Kenshin para em frente a Kaoru, uma curta distância

\- Sabes, tu és uma pessoa melhor do que eu! A tua companhia fez-me imenso bem, para relembrar o que eu era…

Kenshin nervoso olha para o chão

\- Talvez tudo não tenha passado de um sonho… Talvez eu me tenha deitado na última noite de Dezembro e tenha sonhado tudo…

Kenshin volta a fixar os olhos azuis-escuros que estavam paralisados à sua frente

\- Talvez eu tenha imaginado tudo… Mas juro, juro-te que mais nada me pareceu tão real como aquilo. Se te meteres nesse avião tudo isso desaparecerá para sempre!

Agora frente a frente e alguns segundos de silencio fizeram Kaoru perceber a respiração agitada de Kenshin

\- Eu sei que podemos continuar as nossas vidas em diferentes caminhos, sem problemas! – Kenshin segurou as suas mãos para que não apertasse Kaoru contra si

\- Eu vi tudo aquilo que podemos ser juntos! – Algum silencio novamente

\- Eu escolho-nos a nós!

Kaoru não tinha palavras, não tinha soltado qualquer palavra nos últimos minutos, os seus olhos denunciavam admiração mas ao mesmo tempo alguma estrangulação. A sua boca meio aberta não sabia o que dizer

\- Por favor Kaoru, apenas um café! E depois… depois sempre podes seguir a tua viagem… mas por favor… não esta noite…

Fez-se mais uma vez silencio, Kaoru piscou duas vezes os olhos, focando os azuis violeta. Toda a sua certeza para o dia seguinte estava agora à beira de um penhasco

\- Ok Kenshin…

Kenshin deu um leve sorriso, tinha conseguido convence-la!

Dirigiram-se para um dos cafés do aeroporto, Kaoru seguia atrás de Kenshin. Deu um leve sorriso sem ele ver, que loucura era aquela. A verdade é que antigamente aqueles olhos não tinham de se esforçar muito para a convencer do que quer que fosse. Aquela história pareceu uma loucura, mas uma loucura que no fundo teria sido normal se ele não tivesse ido para os EU, para o seu doutoramento.

Kenshin puxou uma cadeira para Kaoru se sentar. Ainda ansioso, com todo aquele desenrolar do fim do dia, sentou-se de frente para ela que o olhava ansiosa.

O empregado aproximou-se e perguntou o que queriam

\- Água por favor, fresca! – Kenshin olhou para o empregado. Era o moço vagabundo. Este sorria para Kenshin, um sorriso simples que demonstrava o que queria dizer. Com um arrepio Kenshin estagnou.

\- E a senhora vai querer?

\- Pode ser o mesmo por favor! – Disse Kaoru sem se aperceber de qualquer ligação entre os dois.

O rapaz voltou com as águas.

\- Aqui tem senhor. Obrigada e felicidades

Kenshin percebeu a despedida

\- Obrigada eu – Olhou-o diretamente e sorriu igualmente. Não havia mais nada a dizer.

Na rua estava uma noite escura. Nevava junto à grande janela onde Kenshin e Kaoru estavam sentados. A paisagem era perfeita. Lá fora os flocos de neve dançavam com as luzes dos aviões que descolavam e aterravam na pista.

Do fundo da aérea de restauração o vagabundo tirou a avental, deixou no lixo e dirigiu-se para a saída. Uma última vez olhou para a mesa do casal. Kenshin e Kaoru falavam animados como se à sua volta não houvesse mais ninguém… ou neve, ou aviões.

\- Boa sorte! – O vagabundo desapareceu no meio da multidão!

FIM

Lica – Obrigada pelo teu apoio. Não tenho uma resposta exata para te dar pois a vida é mesmo assim. Hoje queremos uma coisa, amanha outra. A vida muda a forma de pensar e põe em causa as nossas antigas escolhas e/ou opções. Se poderes ver "The family man", é um excelente filme!

Se a vontade não me falhar brevemente postarei uma nova história. Conto com a tua opinião. Obrigada


End file.
